La haine est plus forte
by Zofra
Summary: [Recueil de OS] Shizuo hait Izaya. C'est une certitude. Tout comme Izaya déteste Shizuo. La haine est plus forte que tout entre eux deux. Et pourtant... pourtant, la vérité est souvent bien plus complexe qu'il n'y parait.
1. La femme parfaite

Ce recueil regroupera des OS parlant de la relation si particulière entre Shizuo et Izaya. Ils seront tous réalisés lors des nuits du FoF. Il s'agit d'un jeu d'écriture où il faut rédiger un texte en 1h sur un thème donné. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me le demander !

Bien évidemment, Durarara! appartient entièrement à Ryōgo Narita.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Thème : Genre

 **La femme parfaite**

Le fait que Shizuo puisse encore marcher droit malgré la grande quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité était assez incroyable. Il sortait tout juste du Russia Sushi où Simon avait fini par le mettre dehors avant qu'il ne vide le bar. Tss, tout ça, c'était encore de la faute de ce sale parasite. Izaya était apparu en fin de soirée. Son sourire méprisant et son odeur de merde avaient tout fait de l'énerver très rapidement. Shizuo s'était donc mis à sa poursuite, tentant de le frapper avec le premier panneau de signalisation qui avait rencontré son chemin. Mais Izaya s'était enfui, encore. Il avait pu se soustraire sans peine à la colère du blond, encore. Cette habitude devenait de plus en plus pénible ! Ce que Shizuo ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir enfin lui infliger la correction qu'il méritait !

Ah ça, oui, il était en colère. En colère contre ce connard qui avait encore gâché sa soirée ! Bien qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres projets que de trainer chez Simon de toute manière. Mais c'était quand même de sa faute ! C'était de sa faute si Shizuo perdait le contrôle de lui-même et usait de sa force surnaturelle, c'était de sa faute s'il buvait trop aussi. En tout cas, c'était plus agréable pour lui de le penser. Et surtout plus facile...

Mais alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, son humeur finit par se stabiliser de plus en plus, comme elle finissait toujours par le faire. Il n'était déjà plus vraiment en colère lorsqu'il croisa un groupe de jeunes femmes qui parlaient et riaient fort. Très fort. Shizuo fronça les sourcils et les regarda sans rien dire. Elles étaient jolies. Cette pensée lui vint un peu par surprise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'observer les femmes et d'avoir un avis sur leur physique. La plupart du temps, il avançait avec des oeillères et ne faisait attention à personne. Mais là, ouais... Elles étaient jolies.

Son coeur se serra un instant en pensant à l'appartement vide et froid qui l'attendait. Si seulement il pouvait être normal... Sans cette force monstrueuse... peut-être qu'il ne serait pas aussi seul. L'une des femmes leva alors les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Elle le reconnut immédiatement et tourna la tête, mal à l'aise. Shizuo ne dit rien, trop habitué par cette réaction. C'était toujours la même chose après tout, même avec les femmes qui s'intéressaient à lui. Il y avait toujours un moment où la peur apparaissait dans leurs yeux. Shizuo était connu dans le quartier pour ses accès de rage et sa puissance surhumaine. Alors il imaginait que c'était normal qu'on ait peur de lui.

Il continua donc son chemin en décidant de ne plus faire attention à elles. De toute manière, elles n'étaient pas son genre. Même si, dans le fond, il ne savait pas très bien quel style de filles exactement était son genre, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi plus que ça. Pensif, il ralentit un peu sa marche sans même s'en rendre compte alors que le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir.

Son genre, hein ? Eh bien, déjà, ce serait une femme qui n'aurait pas peur de lui. Indispensable. Il ne pourrait jamais être attiré par une femme qui le craignait. Mais en dehors de ça... Peut-être bien qu'il aimerait qu'elle soit brune. Ouais, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les brunes. Pour les intrépides aussi, celles qui étaient du genre à ne pas avoir besoin qu'on les protège. Indépendante. Pourquoi pas espiègle aussi. Shizuo pourrait aimer être taquiné si ce n'était pas fait méchamment. Il ne voulait pas quelqu'un de trop doux après tout, ni de trop gentil. Dans tous les cas, il apprécierait sûrement une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui ne craindrait pas de tout faire pour atteindre son objectif. Et enfin, qu'elle sache le surprendre, qu'elle égaye son quotidien.

Un ricanement s'échappa alors de sa bouche. Ouais, voilà clairement le genre de femme qui pourrait lui plaire. Mais tout ça lui paraissait bien ambitieux. Et si tant est que cette femme existe, encore faudrait-il qu'il lui plaise en retour. Autant dire mission impossible.

Il secoua la tête tristement. La solitude n'était pas prête de le quitter. Et sans doute que c'était mieux comme ça parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, s'il venait à faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées remplies de solitude, il finit par arriver à son appartement au bout de quinze bonnes minutes de marche. Il n'était pas mécontent d'être enfin chez lui, la fatigue s'étant fait ressortir de plus en plus fortement au court du trajet. Avachi par l'alcool, il prit alors à peine le temps de se déshabiller avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Les yeux fermés et l'esprit déjà bien ailleurs, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Il commença alors, malgré lui, à rêver de cette femme parfaite. Il pouvait voir son sourire espiègle, son regard charmeur et ses cheveux bruns qui volaient au vent. De tout ça, il n'en garderait aucun souvenir le lendemain. Et pourtant, son rêve n'était pas si anodin que ça... Sa femme parfaite ressemblait étrangement à un homme qu'il connaissait bien... A un homme à qui il rêvait de plus en plus souvent. Et dans ces rêves, bizarrement, il ne haïssait plus autant que ça Izaya...


	2. Comparaisons douloureuses

Thème : Réflexion

 **Comparaisons douloureuses**

La nuit... C'était le moment qu'Izaya détestait le plus. Couché dans son lit, il tentait vainement de trouver le sommeil. Comme depuis à peu près trois heures. Il essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais rien n'à faire. Le silence l'oppressait. Il pouvait faire illusion pendant la journée et une bonne partie de la soirée, mais il ne pouvait fuir ses pensées quand il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de retarder de plus en plus le moment d'aller dormir.

Etre seul avec lui-même, avec ses pensées. Il détestait ça. Et pourtant, malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait, ses réflexions le ramenaient inévitablement à _lui_. _Lui_ , l'anomalie d'Ikebukuro. Le monstre qui se prenait pour un homme. Tellement haïssable. Tellement imprévisible. Tellement encombrant. Pourquoi venait-il toujours s'incruster dans son esprit ? C'était... agaçant... Agaçant parce qu'Izaya se mettait à penser à lui d'une façon qui n'était pas tolérable... La jalousie, le ressentiment, ne cessaient de le ronger dans ces moments de solitude. Il ne pouvait alors s'empêcher d'analyser tout ce qu'il savait sur lui et de s'y comparer. Juste pour savoir... juste pour comprendre pourquoi... pourquoi Shizuo était si bien entouré, alors que lui finissait inlassablement seul... A quel moment il se trompait... ? Cette question ne cessait de le hanter. Alors, il y réfléchissait encore et encore...

Izaya classait les gens en deux catégories : les humains et les monstres. Les humains étaient si intéressants, si prévisibles, si imparfaits. L'informateur pouvait tout accepter d'eux. Il les testait, c'était sa manière de les aimer. Mais toujours de loin. Il prenait soin de ne jamais s'investir personnellement. C'était sa façon de s'amuser sans jamais être blessé.

Shizuo voyait les gens de deux manières seulement : ceux qui l'emmerdaient et les autres. Il n'avait jamais voulu se lier à qui que ce soit. Il préférait être solitaire et ne s'impliquer dans aucune relation. C'était sa façon d'essayer de profiter de la vie sans blesser personne.

Izaya manipulait, mentait et jouait avec les autres. C'était son mode de fonctionnement.

Shizuo était toujours sincère dans ses émotions. Il ne supportait pas le mensonge. C'était son mode de fonctionnement.

Izaya haïssait Shizuo parce qu'il était un monstre imprévisible qui attirait pourtant les gens vers lui, alors que l'informateur en était incapable.

Shizuo haïssait Izaya parce qu'il n'était qu'un insecte qui ne respectait personne.

Izaya savait que son esprit était différent des autres, qu'il n'était pas normal. Mais il ne voulait pas chercher plus loin parce qu'il avait peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait trouver.

Shizuo savait que son corps était différent des autres, mais il refusait de faire des tests pour en apprendre plus. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment monstrueux comme ça. Et il avait peur qu'on use de sa force à mauvais escient.

Izaya ressentait parfois du désir envers ses humains. Il lui arrivait de se laisser aller dans une certaine forme d'intimité éphémère. Il cherchait cette connexion dont il avait si souvent entendu parler, sans se soucier de ce que ressentait son partenaire. Mais personne ne lui donnait les sensations qu'il recherchait.

Shizuo, lui, évitait tout contact intime. Même s'il en avait probablement envie, il ne se permettait pas ce genre de plaisir-là. Il avait bien trop peur de blesser l'autre...

Poussé à bout par ces comparaisons, Izaya ferma les paupières plus fermement, comme si ce geste pouvait suffire à chasser toutes ses pensées. Oh oui, il détestait ça. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant l'évidence. Même s'ils étaient étrangement semblables, Shizuo serait toujours meilleur que lui sur tous les points... Et pourtant, toutes ces réflexions n'étaient pas grand-chose par rapport à la vérité... La vérité qu'il souhaitait tant que personne ne découvre. Cette vérité dont il donnerait tout pour l'oublier...

Izaya était un monstre qui tentait de se faire passer pour un humain parce qu'il voulait être aimé.

Shizuo était un humain qu'Izaya faisait passer pour un monstre parce que le brun ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'aimer.


	3. Et si ?

Thème : Bisou

 **Et si... ?**

Cette journée avait été probablement la plus belle de toutes pour Shizuo. Elle concrétisait enfin tous ses efforts. Pendant longtemps, il s'était cru incapable de décrocher son diplôme. Certes, ce n'était que le lycée, mais pour lui, c'était un véritable exploit. Il avait réussi. Et même s'il savait que l'avenir serait compliqué, puisqu'il ne comptait pas faire d'études supérieures, il avait envie, au moins pour une journée, de se réjouir de sa victoire.

Après la remise des diplômes, il avait trainé avec Shinra et Kadota, avant d'aller avec eux à une fête. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait réellement passé un très bon moment. Rien ne pouvait faire disparaître ce sentiment de bien-être. Enfin, presque rien...

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il avait rapidement senti que quelqu'un le suivait. Merde, tout mais pas lui !

« Va-t-en ! s'énerva-t-il alors. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi aujourd'hui, sale vermine !

— Oh Shizu-chan, je suis blessé ! Moi qui venais vers toi sans aucune mauvaise intention !

— Va crever ailleurs ! »

Izaya rigola avant de le rattraper en quelques enjambées. Shizuo essaya de ne pas faire attention à sa présence, mais l'autre homme ne l'aidait clairement pas.

« Shizu-chan... Tu croyais vraiment partir sans me dire au revoir... Je suis vexé. Tu n'as même pas fait attention à moi lors de cette fête... »

Shizuo ne répondit pas. Serrant les poings, il continua son chemin. Non, hors de question qu'Izaya lui gâche la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Il avait déjà gâché tant d'autres bons moments.

« Tu me blesses, Shizu-chan ! Surtout que c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'on se voit... »

A ces mots, Shizuo s'arrêta net et tourna vers l'autre homme un regard soupçonneux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?!

— C'est simple, sourit Izaya, content d'avoir enfin son attention. Contrairement à toi, je suis quelqu'un de cultivé. Je vais aller faire des études supérieures, je risque de partir loin. Dis-moi... Est-ce que je te manquerai ?

— Jamais ! »

Izaya rigola, avant de lui lancer un drôle de regard.

« Pourtant, j'ai un cadeau d'adieu pour toi, Shizu-chan... Il faut juste que tu fermes les yeux pour le recevoir.

— Putain, parce que tu crois que je vais fermer les yeux devant toi ?!

— Allez... juste quelques secondes... Et après, tu ne me verras plus jamais...

— Tu me foutras la paix après ça ?

— Promis juré ! »

Izaya afficha un grand sourire. Shizuo soupira. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. La puce allait-elle le poignarder ? Merde, il devrait juste arracher le lampadaire à sa droite et le lui balancer ! Mais il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de son corps. Pas aujourd'hui. C'était la première fois qu'il réussissait quelque chose. Izaya ne méritait pas qu'il salisse ce souvenir pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait de toute façon ? Au pire, la puce lui faisait encore un de ses sales coups, voilà tout. Pour une fois, Shizuo voulait bien marcher dans son jeu, si ça lui permettait de garder cette journée intacte.

« Bien, capitula-t-il donc pour avoir la paix. Mais fais vite ! »

Izaya hocha la tête, l'air conciliant. Shizuo lui lança alors un regard d'avertissement, avant de fermer les yeux, déjà exaspéré par toutes ses manigances. Il était tendu également. Tout son corps était prêt à contrattaquer. Quand il sentit Izaya s'approcher, ses mains se refermèrent instinctivement en poings. La puce avait plus à perdre que lui à s'approcher de la sorte, ceci dit. Cette pensée rassura Shizuo. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ressentir une quelconque douleur... son esprit le lâcha l'espace de quelques secondes, tant il ne comprit rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

Le contact avait été léger. Comme un frôlement. Le geste était mal assuré, un peu maladroit. Pourtant, il paralysa complètement Shizuo. C'était... étrangement agréable... Et ça avait été tellement rapide. Ce n'était pas un baiser. C'était un simple bisou. Trop court, avec un goût d'inachevé. Mais leurs lèvres s'étaient bel et bien touchées...

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, Shizuo ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Izaya était toujours là, face à lui. Son regard paraissait différent. L'espace d'un instant, Shizuo eut l'impression qu'Izaya semblait... fragile... presque humain.

« Alors, Shizu-chan, chuchota-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante, tu aimes mon cadeau ? »

Shizuo le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. C'était comme si son cerveau avait complètement disjoncté. Il ne pouvait que le fixer, sans comprendre. Un étrange silence s'installa alors entre eux, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse, comme frappé par la foudre. Il attrapa alors Izaya par le bras et le repoussa brutalement contre le mur.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est quoi ton délire ?! Une autre façon de te foutre de moi ?! »

Une étrange lueur passa alors dans les yeux d'Izaya, mais elle disparut si vite que Shizuo crut l'avoir inventée.

« ... Comme toujours, tu comprends où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun afficha un sourire méprisant, tout en se massant le bras. Son sourire se transforma ensuite en rictus tandis qu'il planta son regard froid dans celui de Shizuo.

« J'espère que ça t'a plu, sale monstre. Je doute que qui que ce soit d'autres osent t'approcher d'aussi près. »

Il ricana méchamment avant de reculer de quelques pas.

« Bonne nuit Shizu-chan... Essaye de ne pas trop rêver de moi. »

Sur ces mots moqueurs, il disparut dans la nuit sombre, laissant derrière lui un Shizuo complètement perdu. Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui venait de se passer...

* * *

Ni lui ni Izaya ne reparlèrent jamais de cette étrange nuit. Et le temps avait continué à avancer. Après ça, Izaya n'était finalement pas parti d'Ikebukuro, bien que Shizuo était persuadé que ça n'avait jamais fait partie de ses intentions, et leur relation n'avait cessé de se dégrader d'année en année. La haine avait finalement pris le pas sur tout le reste.

Et pourtant... pourtant, certains soirs... Shizuo se demandait encore si les choses auraient pu être différentes s'il avait réagi d'une autre manière ce soir-là. S'il avait su lui faire confiance... Parce que c'était ça le pire. Après toutes ces années, Shizuo avait fini par comprendre que le geste d''Izaya avait peut-être été sincère cette nuit-là. Mais à ce moment-là, Shizuo n'aurait pas pu franchir le cap. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, parce qu'il savait qu'Izaya ne serait jamais digne de confiance.

Maintenant, il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ce qui aurait pu être une possibilité à l'époque n'existait plus du tout désormais... même s'il pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes... même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la réaction qu'il aurait si Izaya lui redemandait de fermer les yeux... Non... C'était juste... trop tard...


	4. Ennemis ?

Thème : toxique

 **Ennemis ?**

Shizuo fixait le corps endormi à ses côtés. Les yeux clos, la respiration lente et profonde, l'autre homme avait l'air paisible. Shizuo se surprit à avoir envie de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il se retint néanmoins de tout geste. Il ne tenait pas à le réveiller. Enfin, s'il dormait réellement. Connaissant la puce, ce n'était pas impossible qu'il fasse juste semblant. Shizuo devrait le mettre à la porte. Izaya ne méritait que ça. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait que rester immobile tout en le contemplant.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit... ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Bien qu'il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé, Shizuo n'aurait pas crû, malgré tout, qu'ils passeraient à l'acte un jour. Izaya n'avait pas été désagréable pour une fois. Shizuo n'avait pas à un seul instant ressenti cette haine qui caractérisait tant leur relation. En dessous de lui, gémissant sous ses mouvements, Izaya avait paru être un tout autre homme. Si beau, si... atteignable. Il n'y avait plus eu de mépris dans son regard, juste du désir. Et Shizuo avait complètement perdu pied.

Etrangement, coucher avec Izaya avait été moins brutal que ce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Comme si leur haine mutuelle s'était figée l'espace de ce moment. Ils n'avaient été, alors, plus que de simples hommes se laissant aller à une envie qu'ils niaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Une passion dévorante s'était emparée d'eux alors qu'ils avaient fini par ne faire plus qu'un. Shizuo se voilerait la face s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas aimé ça. Mais maintenant que l'euphorie était retombée, il ne savait pas qu'en penser...

Il était parti dans la salle de bain après leur corps-à-corps, pensant naïvement qu'Izaya en profiterait pour se faufiler hors de son appartement. Mais il aurait dû se souvenir que cette maudite puce était tenace, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser facilement après tout. Mais quand même... de là à le retrouver endormi dans son lit. Son instinct lui avait crié de le choper par le bras et de le balancer par la fenêtre. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était recouché à ses côtés et avait éteint la lumière. Même s'il le détestait toujours autant, son ennemi pouvait bien avoir droit à une pause après tout ça, non ?

Ses pensées étaient confuses tandis que son regard se perdit sur la peau pâle de son amant... Amant. Venait-il vraiment de penser à Izaya en ces termes ? C'était tellement stupide. Ils s'étaient laissés aller un soir, c'était tout. Nul doute que le lendemain, tout redeviendrait comme avant. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait entre eux après tout. Il n'y avait pas la place au changement. N'est-ce pas ?

Malgré lui, Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de douter. Serait-ce possible ? Est-ce que sa colère pouvait disparaître ? Est-ce qu'Izaya pouvait cesser d'être aussi manipulateur ? Leur relation avait été toxique depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et depuis, ils s'étaient enfermés dans leurs rôles respectifs. Seulement ce soir... Ce soir, ils avaient cassé le cercle infernal. Tout s'était effondré au moment même où Shizuo avait répondu au baiser d'Izaya. Un geste imprévisible, même pour lui. Et maintenant... il fixait le corps du brun. Un corps qu'il avait tant voulu détruire, mais qu'il voulait encore chérir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait y arriver. Si Izaya y mettait aussi du sien, il s'en sentirait sans doute capable. Il préférait, de loin, passer son temps à le toucher jusqu'à le faire frissonner de plaisir plutôt que de lui envoyer des panneaux de signalisation. Si seulement il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Au fond, c'était là son plus grand problème. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir confiance en Izaya. Se laisser aller contre lui, lui permettre d'entrer dans sa vie, le côtoyer dans son intimité, lui montrer ses faiblesses, ... Ce n'était pas une option envisageable. Parce qu'Izaya en profiterait forcément pour le manipuler, pour lui faire du mal. C'était comme ça que fonctionnait la puce après tout. Shizuo l'avait toujours su. Mais cette nuit... cette nuit, il se surprit à espérer que cela change. Que leur relation ne soit pas destinée à n'être enfermée que dans un cercle de haine. Qu'il y avait autre chose entre eux. Quelque chose de plus fort. Quelque chose de sain, pour une fois.

Il était tellement épuisé par ses échanges meurtriers avec cette maudite puce. Il voulait aller de l'avant, mais le brun l'en empêchait toujours. Quoi que Shizuo fasse, Izaya ne lui permettait jamais de s'éloigner de lui. Comme s'il le retenait par des chaines invisibles, le brun avait toujours tout fait pour alimenter la haine de Shizuo. Ce dernier avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'Izaya ne le laisserait jamais tranquille, qu'il ne lui permettrait jamais de se détacher de lui. Shizuo avait beau s'énerver et se servir de toute sa force sur lui sans scrupules, cela n'avait jamais empêché Izaya de revenir lui gâcher la vie. Encore et encore.

La violence n'avait jamais affecté Izaya. Pire, elle semblait même l'attirer. Mais cette nuit... elle qui était si présente entre eux d'habitude ne s'était pas montrée une seule fois. Etait-ce un piège d'Izaya ? Venant de lui, ce ne serait pas surprenant. La puce pouvait si bien jouer la comédie. Mais Shizuo voyait toujours à travers elle... normalement. Aurait-il pu se faire duper ce soir ? Il avait tellement envie de croire qu'il avait enfin trouvé un moyen pour qu'Izaya ne vienne plus l'emmerder.

Il finit par détourner le regard, lassé par toutes ses réflexions. Le regard fixé sur le plafond, il se dit que la nuit allait être bien longue s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Mais s'endormir aux côtés d'Izaya lui paraissait bien inconscient. Surtout qu'il était toujours convaincu que la puce simulait son sommeil. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ils ne pouvaient pas dormir ensemble comme un couple. S'il laissait faire Izaya, qu'est-ce que ça allait être ensuite ? Le brun ne cesserait de s'imposer. Peut-être même qu'il s'endormirait sur son lit, comme par hasard, plusieurs nuits par semaine. Shizuo voyait d'ici la scène. Ceci dit, ce ne serait pas forcément désagréable si Izaya ne le dupait pas.

Mais alors qu'il se mettait à divaguer sur un avenir plus serein avec la puce, il fut forcé de revenir les pieds sur terre. Tout ça, c'était juste n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas dans la tête d'Izaya, il ne savait donc pas à quel point il était sérieux ou non et jusqu'où il pouvait faire des efforts pour ne plus être un enfoiré. En revanche, il se connaissait bien. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à maitriser sa colère. Il ne pouvait que faire du mal autour de lui. Même les personnes qu'il aimait n'étaient pas à l'abri de sa fureur. Pour l'instant, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal en évacuant toute sa colère et toute sa frustration sur une même personne. Sauf que cette personne, c'était Izaya.

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le brun. Malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire, Izaya n'était pas si fort que ça. Shizuo pourrait briser son corps si facilement... Blesser Izaya alors qu'il était son ennemi ne lui posait pas tant de soucis que ça. Après tout, le brun le cherchait ! Mais blesser Izaya alors qu'il était son amant... Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. S'il venait à laisser une place dans son cœur à Izaya, jamais il ne supporterait de lui faire du mal. Mais ça arriverait forcément. Parce qu'il était Shizuo. Parce qu'il était Izaya. Leur relation n'en serait alors que plus toxique. Non... Shizuo ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque de devenir ce genre d'homme.

Sans se laisser le temps de changer d'avis, il se releva alors d'un geste brusque, attrapa le bras d'Izaya et lui fit quitter le lit en le faisant tomber par terre. Aussitôt, Izaya leva vers lui un regard méprisant, avant de se redresser.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Shizu-chan ? J'étais en train de dormir.

— Je m'en fiche, grogna Shizuo. Ramasse tes habits et fiche le camp. T'as deux minutes. »

Izaya l'observa un instant, comme pour jauger son sérieux. Il finit par pousser un soupir exagéré et se rhabilla.

« Je te déteste, stupide protozoaire !

— Moi aussi, sale petite puce ! »

Izaya passa son haut et s'éloigna enfin, non sans un dernier regard assassin. Nul doute qu'il lui ferait payer cet affront plus tard. Mais qu'importe. Lorsque Shizuo entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, n'est-ce pas ? Cette nuit n'était destinée qu'à rester une parenthèse dans leur relation tumultueuse. C'était mieux pour eux, c'était mieux pour lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas changer les rôles. Parce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais changer leur nature profonde. Izaya devait donc rester son ennemi. Il ne pouvait être rien d'autre, sous peine de définitivement briser Shizuo. Ce dernier ne ferait pas de mal à la personne dont il tomberait amoureux. Il ne pouvait donc pas laisser Izaya prendre ce place...

Dans le silence de son appartement, Shizuo s'efforça alors de croire qu'il avait pris la bonne décision...


	5. Et si demain n'arrivait jamais ?

Cet OS a été écrit lors des 24h du FoF sur le thème : Demain n'arrivera jamais

Attention, les personnages parlent de suicide tout au long du texte. Prenez soin de vous...

* * *

 **Et si demain n'arrivait jamais ?**

« Y as-tu déjà pensé Shizu-chan ? Ton minuscule cerveau a-t-il déjà émis cette hypothèse ? »

Izaya affichait un affreux sourire tout en regardant le blond qui se tenait à plusieurs mètres de lui. Ils se trouvaient sur le toit de l'école après une journée de cours bien ennuyeuse. Izaya marchait sur le rebord, sans aucune crainte.

Il jeta un regard vers le bas. Il n'avait jamais eu le vertige. Il aimait les hauteurs. Surtout celle où la chute serait fatale. Si Shizu-chan perdait son sang-froid et venait à le pousser, Izaya n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir. L'adrénaline que cette idée lui procurait dépassait largement sa peur de mourir. Même si, pour l'instant, le blond ne semblait pas disposer à bouger. Il le regardait avec un air sombre, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il se demandait s'il allait réellement continuer à l'écouter. Izaya imaginait que c'était déjà un exploit qu'il ait réussi à mener Shizu-chan jusqu'ici, grâce à une petite taquinerie de rien du tout.

« Tu sais, reprit-il d'une voix narquoise, ça risque de t'arriver assez vite avec ton mode de vie. Toutes ces cigarettes que tu fumes... Et puis, cette violence... Tu crois que ton corps le supportera encore longtemps ?

— Ferme là !

— Oh allez Shizu-chan... Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais songé. Ne trouves-tu pas ça fascinant d'y réfléchir ? Demain n'arrivera jamais. Quelle phrase terrifiante, non ? »

Shizu-chan resta de marbre, au grand agacement d'Izaya. Etait-il donc aussi bête ? Ne pouvait-il pas saisir l'importance de la vie ? Izaya, lui, y songeait souvent. Encore plus depuis le suicide d'un de leurs camarades de classe. Il avait sauté de ce toit deux semaines auparavant. Depuis, plus personne n'était autorisé à venir ici jusqu'à ce que les grillages de sécurité soient installés. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il se préoccupait réellement de ce genre d'interdiction.

Alors qu'il pensait bien connaître la psychologie humaine, Izaya devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il avait côtoyé l'autre garçon sans se rendre compte qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Qu'avait-il dû ressentir en se tenant sur ce bord ? Avait-il regardé le vide sous lui ? Avait-il eu peur ? Ou, au contraire, s'était-il senti soulagé en sautant ? Izaya n'arrivait pas à saisir les émotions qui avaient dû s'emparer de lui à ce moment-là.

« As-tu déjà pensé à en finir, Shizu-chan ? Penses-tu être assez humain pour ça ? »

Izaya put voir les poings du blond se contracter. Ah, il était enfin en colère. Pourtant, il n'avançait toujours pas vers lui.

« Et toi, sale puce ? »

La question le prit complètement au dépourvu. Pourquoi fallait-il que Shizu-chan se montre toujours aussi imprévisible ? Il détesta le silence qui s'installa entre eux. D'habitude, c'était lui qui les créait et il les gérait à la perfection, mais là... il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant pour se donner du temps. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le silence triompher. Shizu-chan ne pouvait pas prendre le dessus. Il afficha alors un sourire tordu avant de lui répondre.

« J'y ai souvent pensé. Et si je sautais ? Et si cette vie se terminait ? Serais-tu heureux Shizu-chan ? »

Izaya se demandait s'il aurait le cran de répondre oui. Prouverait-il, à nouveau, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre ? Mais Shizu-chan ne lui répondit même pas. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Izaya ne supportait pas ça. Pourquoi Shizu-chan parvenait-il à le déstabiliser de la sorte ?

Il recula de quelques pas. Ses talons frôlaient le vide. C'était une sensation enivrante. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas vraiment. Il souhaitait surtout... tester Shizu-chan. Il ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il rêvait régulièrement de mort depuis le suicide de leur camarade de classe. Izaya faisait si souvent ce rêve... celui de se jeter dans le vide. Mais à chaque fois... à chaque fois, Shizu-chan le rattrapait. Ses bras chauds et protecteurs l'entouraient tandis qu'il lui chuchotait : _« Je ne veux pas que tu meures. »_ Cette phrase l'avait touché.

Il se sentait si stupide. Aimer Shizu-chan causerait sa perte, il le savait. Parce que le blond ne l'aimerait jamais en retour. Et parce qu'Izaya n'arriverait jamais à lâcher prise pour autant. Sauter serait libérateur. Mais Izaya ne le ferait pas parce qu'il savait que Shizu-chan ne le rattraperait pas.

« Veux-tu que je saute ? Veux-tu que je meure ? Dis oui, Shizu-chan, et qui sait ? Peut-être que je t'écouterai pour une fois. »

Il voulait le provoquer. Le provoquer d'une manière différente pour une fois. Etait-il à ce point désespéré ? Il savait, pourtant, qu'il n'entendrait jamais la phrase de son rêve.

« Tu es encore plus cinglé que ce que je ne croyais. »

La voix de Shizu-chan était remplie de colère. Il le regardait avec cette aura meurtrière qui fascinait tant Izaya.

« Je ne te laisserai pas me mettre ton suicide sur le dos, sale puce de merde ! »

Bien sûr, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Shizu-chan, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Sa vie était déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Si Izaya venait à mourir à cause de lui, ce ne serait qu'une nuisance de plus. Izaya tenta de rester de marbre alors que ces pensées défilaient dans sa tête.

« J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries. T'es vraiment pénible ! »

Sur ces mots, Shizu-chan s'avança enfin vers lui, d'un pas énervé. Izaya se tendit, prêt à sortir son couteau à ton instant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir sa lame, le blond lui attrapa le bras et le fit redescendre du rebord, le ramenant sur la surface plate du toit. Son geste fut tellement brusque qu'Izaya trébucha. Il sera tombé par terre si Shizu-chan ne le tenait pas encore. Sa prise était serrée, mais étrangement, elle n'était pas aussi douloureuse qu'Izaya ne l'aurait cru. Le brun releva alors les yeux pour croiser le regard de Shizu-chan. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec un air aussi sérieux.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça, gronda-t-il alors. Que tu sois sérieux ou non, ne propose plus jamais de te suicider devant moi, putain ! »

Izaya pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il voulait tant lui dire... _Aime-moi et je te promets de ne plus le faire_. Mais il se trouva tellement pathétique qu'il préféra se cacher derrière une couche de mépris.

« Comme si un monstre comme toi pouvait être touché par quelque chose d'aussi humain que le suicide. »

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Izaya ressentit une immense douleur à la tête et au dos. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que Shizu-chan l'avait brutalement balancé à terre.

« Je te déteste ! s'éleva la voix du blond au-dessus de lui. Garde tes coups tordus pour quelqu'un d'autre et fous-moi la paix ! »

Izaya, encore sonné, entendit alors une porte claquer. Ah... Shizu-chan était définitivement parti. Le brun se redressa alors péniblement en position assise et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'y voir du sang lorsqu'il la retira. Shizu-chan n'y avait pas été de main morte. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance... Ses doigts frôlèrent alors le bras que le blond lui avait tenu. Il l'avait éloigné du bord.

Un maigre sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Shizu-chan n'était pas indifférent à son sort. Il ne serait sans doute pas là pour le rattraper s'il sautait, mais tant qu'il était là pour l'empêcher de le faire, ce n'était pas si mal... Izaya n'avait pas besoin de son amour, tant qu'il avait son attention... Et aussi longtemps qu'il saurait se satisfaire de ça, tout irait bien.

D'un geste tremblant, il finit par se redresser et quitta à son tour ce toit qui avait déjà vécu assez drame comme ça...


	6. Une rare tendresse

Thème : mignon

* * *

 **Une rare tendresse**

Il était là. Affalé sur son bureau. Il semblait dormir. Comment pouvait-il dormir dans cette position ? C'était un mystère. Pourtant, lorsqu'Izaya s'approcha à pas lent de lui, il ne bougea pas. Shizu-chan n'était pas connu pour sa maitrise de soi. Il ne faisait clairement pas semblant. C'était... étrange.

Izaya s'était dirigé vers la salle de classe lorsqu'il avait appris que Shizu-chan allait passer là son temps de midi. Ce matin, il avait eu un échange tendu avec ses parents qui avaient encore décidé de rallonger leur voyage. Izaya avait besoin de se défouler. Et pour ça, Shizu-chan était la cible toute trouvée. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le retrouver endormi. Souriant, il finit par s'assoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste devant la table du blond. Il osa même s'accouder sur le bureau. Shizu-chan resta endormi. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches... Izaya prit alors le temps de l'observer. Quand ses traits n'étaient pas déformés par la colère, Shizu-chan était plutôt agréable à regarder... Izaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Allait-il pousser sa chance ? Ha ha, comme s'il fallait poser cette question. Bien sûr qu'il allait le faire. Il avança alors prudemment sa main. Son coeur battait un peu plus fort que d'habitude. C'était enivrant. Le danger était présent. C'était comme essayer de toucher une bête sauvage. Il risquait gros, mais c'était trop tentant que pour ne pas le faire.

Ses doigts vinrent frôler les cheveux de Shizu-chan. Le souffle court, Izaya observa son visage pour y déceler le moindre changement. Mais le blond restait profondément endormi. Izaya se mit alors à lui caresser les cheveux. Ils étaient si doux. Shizu-chan laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être qui surprit Izaya. Ce dernier se figea un instant, avant de reprendre ses gestes. Bien sûr, c'était évident. Shizu-chan étant un monstre, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des contacts physiques. La solitude devait sans doute lui peser. Pour une fois, Izaya se sentit attendri en regardant le blond. Si seulement il pouvait être tout le temps comme ça. Calme, accessible, mignon. Beaucoup trop mignon.

C'était terrible parce que, dans le fond, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Etre proche de Shizu-chan, pouvoir le toucher... Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir y parvenir un jour. Mais maintenant... Il se sentait étrangement bien. Sa main le caressait avec une douceur inhabituelle. Il soupira à son tour, sentant la tension quitter lentement ses épaules. Ses parents ne seraient pas là pour son anniversaire. Bien, ce n'était pas si important que ça. Ils lui faisaient le coup chaque année depuis un bon moment. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait encore le toucher ? Etre seul, ce n'était pas grave... Tant qu'il y aurait Shizu-chan dans les parages. Izaya s'arrangerait bien pour le croiser ce jour-là. Et peut-être même que Shizu-chan aurait un cadeau pour lui.

A cette pensée, Izaya pouffa. Il savait bien qu'il rêvait là. Mais si, au moins, Shizu-chan pouvait le regarder sans haine... ne fusse qu'une seconde... ça lui suffirait. Izaya aimerait tant pouvoir revoir ce visage si serein. Shizu-chan avait-il seulement conscience de sa beauté ? Il était tellement mignon en cet instant précis qu'Izaya n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : l'embrasser. Mais il n'était pas assez fou pour ça. Caresser ses cheveux, c'était déjà bien...

Shizu-chan ne connaissait pas sa chance. C'était rare pour Izaya de se montrer aussi doux envers quelqu'un sans aucune arrière-pensée. Enfin, pas sûr que le blond voit ça comme une chance. Le sourire d'Izaya faiblit à cette pensée. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de montrer plus souvent cette facette de lui-même à Shizu-chan. S'il n'était pas aussi lâche, il y parviendrait sans doute. Mais ensuite quoi ? Même si, par il ne savait quel miracle, Shizu-chan venait à l'aimer en retour, quel serait leur avenir ? Izaya ne croyait pas aux histoires d'amour joyeuses et éternelles. Un couple qui dure longtemps était surtout un couple où l'on s'ennuyait. Il ne supportait pas de s'enfermer dans une routine. Et il lui fallait plus, toujours plus pour s'amuser avec ses humains, pour sentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. Shizu-chan n'était pas comme ça. Il était même tout le contraire. Lui, il aspirait à une vie paisible et tranquille. Alors même s'ils s'aimaient, leur histoire d'amour était vouée à l'échec. Mais qu'importe. A vrai dire, Izaya préférait de loin que ça se passe comme ça. Izaya le haïssait tout en étant attiré par lui en même temps. C'était tragique, c'était prenant. Et au moins, de cette manière, Shizu-chan ne le lasserait jamais...

Avec un doux sourire, Izaya passa une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre homme, avant de se redresser. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment soit gâché par la colère de Shizu-chan. Mieux valait donc partir maintenant et garder jalousement ce secret dans son coeur. Il s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna pour regarder une dernière fois le blond. Oui, il était vraiment mignon. Izaya sentit son coeur s'emballer. S'il en doutait un peu jusqu'à présent, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face maintenant. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui. Non, il était définitivement amoureux de Shizu-chan. Un amour à sens unique qui ne pourrait jamais aboutir sur autre chose que de la souffrance. Et pourtant, Izaya sourit. Parce qu'il préférait la souffrance à l'ennui. Et tant que ses sentiments restaient secrets, il ne se mettait pas en danger. Shizu-chan ne pouvait pas lui briser le coeur. Jamais Izaya ne lui laisserait cette chance.

Après un dernier regard pour l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées, Izaya quitta définitivement la salle de classe, détendu et serein.


	7. Désillusion

Thème : Epine

* * *

 **Désillusion**

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement. Izaya regardait l'horloge, l'esprit ailleurs. Ce n'était pas normal. Il était ici depuis de nombreuses heures, pourquoi personne n'était encore venu le voir ? Son agression avait dû être annoncée aux informations. On l'avait quand même poignardé en pleine rue. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir dans quel hôpital il se trouvait désormais. Il était en position de faiblesse. Sa blessure lui faisait encore mal. Il pouvait à peine se déplacer. Si l'on venait à l'attaquer, il aurait du mal à se défendre. C'était donc le moment idéal pour ses ennemis. Pourtant, personne ne s'était encore présenté à sa chambre. Et il ne comprenait pas.

Izaya commençait à s'ennuyer. Il avait marqué tant de vies. Pourquoi personne ne venait lui rendre la pareille ? Surtout lui... Cet idiot de Shizu-chan. Lui qui rêvait de le tuer depuis si longtemps ratait l'occasion idéale ! Ce qui prouvait encore son incapacité à raisonner normalement. Est-ce que, dans le fond, ça devrait réellement le surprendre ? Non, bien sûr que non. Alors pourquoi espérait-il toujours entendre le bruit de ses pas ? Ah... Même s'il était dans une fâcheuse position, il ne pouvait nier le fait que ce serait amusant de voir le protozoaire débarquer dans sa chambre. Izaya aimerait tant pouvoir analyser les réactions de ce foutu monstre. Mais, comme toujours, Shizu-chan ne faisait jamais ce qu'il voulait.

Les minutes ne cessaient de s'écouler. Il devrait se reposer un peu. Récupérer pour pouvoir partir au plus vite. Il n'aimait pas être ici. Il n'aimait se sentir démuni. Il voulait retrouver l'extérieur et prouver à ses agresseurs qu'il en fallait plus que ça pour le terrasser. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Parce que son esprit ne le laissait pas en paix. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il l'attendait. Il l'attendait désespérément. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Avait-il vu les informations au moins ? Izaya soupira. Il en mettait du temps quand même ! Peut-être qu'il devrait lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir. Non, c'était ridicule. Il n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à ça. Même s'il en mourait d'envie. Il voulait tant le voir. Ce sentiment dépassait leur rivalité. Ça avait toujours dépassé leur rivalité.

Izaya ne pouvait rien y faire. Shizuo était, pour lui, comme une épine dans le pied. Il lui faisait mal, il le ralentissait dans ses objectifs ultimes. Il devrait juste la retirer, l'arracher de sa peau, puis la lancer au loin et ne plus y penser. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors, au lieu de se montrer raisonnable, il gardait cette épine. Il la chérissait presque. Parce que, malgré la douleur, au moins, elle était attachée à lui.

Izaya haïssait plus que tout Shizu-chan, mais jamais il ne pourrait couper ce lien entre eux. Il ne pourrait jamais l'ignorer. Parce que l'épine s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa vie.

Il avait cru que l'inverse était vrai aussi. Que lui aussi était une épine dans le pied de Shizu-chan. Après tout, c'était bien pour ça que le protozoaire le poursuivait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, non ? L'ancien barman n'avait jamais pu se montrer indifférent face à lui. Alors pourquoi ne venait-il pas aujourd'hui ? Son ennemi ultime était à l'hôpital, il pouvait même mourir – bon pas vraiment, mais ça, Shizu-chan ne pouvait pas le savoir. D'autres personnes avaient réussi là où le protozoaire avait toujours échoué. Ce dernier devrait être en colère. Il devrait débarquer ici pour voir son état de ses propres yeux et finir le travail. Izaya était son épine et on ne pouvait ignorer son épine ! Est-ce que Shizu-chan était à ce point indifférent à la douleur que l'informateur était censé lui provoquer ?

Izaya ressentit un étrange sentiment à cette pensée. Shizu-chan était supposé le détester, le haïr tellement fort qu'il ne pourrait jamais laisser passer une telle occasion. Mais, au final, il n'était pas là... Personne n'était là... Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi important qu'il le pensait. Peut-être qu'il était loin d'être une épine dans l'existence de Shizu-chan. Ce dernier le voyait sans doute uniquement comme un misérable insecte. Emmerdant, dérangeant, qu'il devait à tout prix écraser, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Quand il ne le voyait pas, il ne pensait pas à lui. Son existence n'avait aucune importance...

Izaya ferma les yeux un instant. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. C'était n'importe quoi. Comme s'il allait se laisser abattre par Shizu-chan. Qu'il ne vienne pas, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Izaya n'avait pas besoin de lui dans sa vie ! Il n'avait pas besoin de lui... Son esprit s'égara. Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette dans cet état-là pour Shizu-chan ? Ce sale protozoaire ne le méritait pas. Izaya savait qu'il finirait par passer au-dessus de tout ça. Quand il sortirait de cet hôpital, il n'y aurait plus aucune trace de cette blessure. Mais en attendant... il était difficile de la cacher. Son épine l'avait encore blessé. Mais, cette fois-ci, ça n'avait rien de plaisant. Son corps ne saignait pas. Le sang coulait à l'intérieur de lui. Et c'était pire que tout.

La solitude l'entourait, plus que jamais. Il était seul. Seul dans cette chambre, seul dans sa vie. Tous les échanges qu'il avait avec ses chers humains n'avaient, au final, aucune saveur, aucune substance. Parce qu'il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il voulait pour entrer dans la vie des autres, au final, il n'avait aucune importance pour eux. Le silence qui régnait dans sa chambre d'hôpital se chargeait bien de le lui rappeler. Et ça faisait mal. Mais, comme toujours, c'était le protozoaire qui sortait du lot. Encore lui.

L'absence de Shizu-chan le touchait beaucoup trop. Son indifférence se révélait être plus coupante que ses coups. Et ça, c'était une vérité à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendue... Il faudrait vivre avec, désormais, et surtout, tout faire pour la camoufler. Mais, en attendant, il ne pouvait que se laisser submerger par elle. Et il savait déjà qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Parce que, malgré toute sa souffrance, il continuait à aimer son épine. Il ne la retirerait pas. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il était condamné à la garder et à tout faire pour avoir son attention.

Il était foutu, mais qu'importe ? Il ne changerait pas. Mais, en revanche, il ferait tout pour faire souffrir Shizu-chan autant que lui. S'il n'était toujours pas une épine pour lui, il ferait tout pour le devenir. Shizu-chan ne pourrait plus jamais l'ignorer. Et ça, Izaya ferait tout pour s'en assurer.

Un ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge. Oh ça oui, Shizu-chan allait souffrir. Et ce ne serait que justice. Il allait payer son indifférence et Izaya s'en réjouissait d'avance...


End file.
